Memories
by taintedtruffle
Summary: An accidental bump to the head leaves videl with a bad case of amnesia because now Videl has no idea who Gohan-or even she herself is and instantly sets her mind to escape from her "kidnapper" Summery and rating will change


Chapter one

"You ok sweetheart?" Gohan said, knelling down beside his raven haired girl friend, concern on his face.

"Ow." She said softly, touching her hand to her head. "Yea. I'm fine. "

He leaned forward, intending to inspect the bump but she held him back with one hand.

"Ugh, my head feels like its about to split in two, what happened?"

"There was a vase on the bookshelf, it was made of addimantium so its pretty hard. You sure your ok? You seem kinda out of it."

"Y-yea." She lay back where she was. Right now she wanted nothing more than to take a nap. "I just- just need to sleep mkay?" And with that she curled up almost instantly drifting off.

Gohan hesitated. He knew from his medical books that your not supposed to let someone with head trama sleep but Videl was different, right? He had seen her take a lot worse damage than a lamp to the head so letting her sleep was ok, right?

Worried but not wanting to anger her by making an unnecessary fuss he picked her up, setting her on the couch and heading to call Bulma.

"Great." Gohan growled, tossing down the phone. Bulma wasn't answering her cell phone or the lab phone but Mama confirmed both she and Vegeta where in the lab. 'guess we know what there doing' the half saiyan thought dryly.

"uh?"

the soft sound her whimper touched his ears and within a second he was at her side.

"You feelin' any better?

She didn't answer him just looked around in a dazed sort of way. "What are you doin' in my house?"

"W-what?"

She sat up, scooting away from him.

"Videl?" He reached out to touch her face and the raven-haired girl literally squeaked, smacking his hand away.

"Stay away!"

He dropped his hand, frowning as he looked into her blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know you that's what's wrong! Go away!"

'No way' Gohan thought. The symptoms she was exhibiting appeared almost as amnesia but what was the chance of that? One billionth in one? "Ok, jokes over. You're starting to scare me."

"I'm scareing you? " She squeaked literally shaking. "You're the one in my house!"

Gohan sighed, standing up and running a hand through his spiky black hair. This wasn't good. He cured under his breath as he looked at Videl. This wasn't his Videl. She seemed so freighted, so …fragile for lack of better word. Was personality really that determined by memories.

"Just let me go, please!" Videl said looking up at her 'captor'.

"Wait here." Gohan sighed. He needed help. Cautiously he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. The door was the only exit out of there, save for the window but that didn't open thanks to his super strength baby brother "helping" shut the windows one day.

Nervous he dialed Bulma's number, all the while keeping an eye on the door.

Videl hesitated a second after the door closed before jumping up. The sudden movement sent her head reeling and she fell back to the couch until the dizzy spell passed. Slowly this time she stood up, cautiously looking around.

Her eyes intently found the window and-try with all her might she couldn't get it open. Hands trembling she opened the door- there he was!

He was on the phone- cord pulled out so he could stand in the hallway, watching her. "Look I don't care- this is an emergency! Go down there and get Bulma!"

she shut the door in a hurry, pressing her back to it. He was calling more people! Her stomach flopped and she unconsciously locked her knees together at the thought of what they might try.

What had happened? She couldn't remember anything! Looking down hoping for a clue she examined her self. She was wearing jean shorts and a long t-shirt, no shoes. Her hair felt short and her head hurt. There was a wound of some kind.

She felt her heart jump as she dropped her hand and saw blood on it. He must have knocked her over the head and brought her here! Gritting her teeth she decided she had to escape-now! There was a radio in one side and- thinking quick she picked it up, moving to the door.

Good, he was still on the phone. "I'm gonna turn this on." She held up the radieo. He nodded giving her a thumbs up, he was still talking ti someone.

Taking a deep breath and praying to god it worked she pluged it in turning it up to full volume as she picked up a marble figure of some sort and smashed the window out. It worked! She realized as soon as she did it, she hadn't even heard it! Instantly she turned the music down to a listenable level and grabbed the blanket and pillows off the couch, throwing the blanket over the glass shards and pillows on the ground so she could escape with out cutting her self. She couldn't help but smile as she ran.

Sure she had no idea who she was or what was going on but she had escaped and that's what mattered.

Gohan shook his head, sensitive Saiyan ears still ringing from that sudden blast of music.

"What?" Bulma barked. "What is so God damned important you had to-"

"Videl's hurt"

"What?"

"She got hit in the head and I think she has amnesia- can you come look at her? I know you have your doctorate degree and she'd kill me if I took her to the hospital and the press started something over it!"

"Fine." Bulma sighed, "I'll be there."

.

.

.

A/n: Comment please I LUV comments!


End file.
